The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of olivine lithium nickel phosphate (LiNiPO4) composite, which is very useful for high voltage lithium reversible cells. LiNiPO4 is a reversible cathode material useful for high voltage cells of lithium in non-aqueous media.
In all the procedures available in the literature several disadvantages are observed:
1. Phase impurity
2. Longer duration of thermal preparation
3. High temperature of operation
4. pH control
5. Several steps of preparation
The main object of this invention is to synthesis olivine LiNiPO4 under suitable solid state reaction method which obviates the defects and draw backs hither to known in other methods of preparation of this compound from already known procedures in literatures.